My Unsmurfy Valentine
"My Unsmurfy Valentine" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story From Vic George: The story was originally intended to be released around Valentine's Day in 2015, but was delayed until June as I couldn't figure out how to write it. The original idea for the story, which was from the late 1990s, was for Vanity to come out as a homosexual, and this would be tied in to an adaptation of Hans Christian Andersen's The Ugly Duckling, but eventually the idea was scrapped, and I felt that Vanity was too obvious as an effeminate stereotype to even bother with such an idea. My conversion into born-again Christianity in the early 2000s and current feelings about sexual identity also played a part in changing the focus from Vanity to Clumsy struggling with his feelings toward Brainy. Numbuh 404 suggested this as an idea for her version of Clumsy and Brainy in her Light and Dark Series, but since no story that I know of has yet been developed in her series that would kickstart such a relationship between them, I decided to go ahead with a story for my own series that would test the waters for that kind of story to be told about them. Plot Summary As Clumsy tries to come to terms with what he really feels for his friend Brainy on Valentine's Day, the rogue cherub Eros causes trouble for the Smurfs by attacking them with his lust arrows, bringing him into conflict with Cupid and his daughter Charity. The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ Songs * "Too Funky" (Digital Mix) * "Burning Love" (Eros' introduction song) * "Take A Chance On Me" * "Feel Like Making Love" (instrumental) * "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" Notes * The title of this story is a play on the cartoon show special "My Smurfy Valentine". * This is the first story in which Cupid's daughter Charity appears, along with other cherubs such as Phileo and Xenia. * The mention of the Psychelian Love Slave fantasy setting is based on the Vulcan Love Slave holodeck setting from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * The Emerald Empress from the cartoon show episode "The Patchwork Bear" is mentioned by Papa Smurf. Possible Voice Cast * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeill * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Vanity -- Mark Meer * Carpenter -- Tim Allen * Tuffy -- Sonny Strait * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming * Cupid, Eros -- Alan Tudyk * Charity -- Amy Poehler Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Original story creations Category:Story main pages Category:Sexual orientation stories Category:Valentine's Day stories Category:Stories focusing on Clumsy Smurf Category:Cultural issues stories Category:Comical stories Category:Stories with trigger warnings Category:Stories about love Category:Stories about sexual attraction